


"I'll catch you"

by Maelstrom007



Series: Jamilton Drabbles [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (Brief George Washington), (Brief James Madison), (He's just there for clothing advice), (Like you won't even know he's there), (cuz I curse so much it just manifests in the characters I'm writing I'm so sorry), Biting, Blindfolds, Bottom Jefferson, Bottom Thomas, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Language Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Neck Kissing, Smut, Top Alexander Hamilton, jamilton fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelstrom007/pseuds/Maelstrom007
Summary: Thomas realizes a little to late he might be falling for one Alexander Hamilton. He proceeds to ignore him. That is, until Alexander finally confronts him in the office copy room.





	1. The rise

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Jamilton Drabbles series.

Thomas felt his eye twitch. This meeting had gone on for over three hours now, and Hamilton was still talking. What about he had no idea. His mind was going on so many tangents it sounded like he was going in circles, and Thomas was at his wits end. But he couldn’t help but appreciate the way his lips moved, the intense look in his eyes that made a shiver run up Thomas’ spine. Hamilton’s tangled hair framed his face like a halo, and Thomas found himself longing to run his fingers through it. 

“I see I’ve left you speechless!” Alexander teased, and Thomas realized he had been caught staring. 

He frowned and stood up, “Why you -”

“Enough!” shouted Washington. “This meeting is dismissed. Let’s see if we can actually get things done tomorrow gentlemen?” Thomas flushed at the reprimand, but said nothing as everyone filed out of the room. He turned and began to pack up his bag, but stopped when he felt the tingle of being watched. Looking up, he saw the intense brown eyes of Alexander staring at him across the board room table. He felt exposed, like his very being was being dissected and examined. It made him uncomfortable to no end, and so he looked away, packing up the rest of his bag. But he could still feel Alexander's intense gaze on him, and when he looked up he saw Alex’s once hard stare slowly turn into a smirk that made his body heat up in ways it most definitely should not be at work. Thomas felt his face turn hot and made a small noise in the back of his throat before rushing out of the room. He could still feel Alex’s lustful gaze on his back as he ran away. 

~~~~~

The following days were possibly the worst days of Thomas’ life. It seemed that at every chance Hamilton would touch him, whether it be the brushing of shoulders as they passed in the hallway, or the quick drag of his hand up his back. Heat would bloom like a fire from Alex’s touch all the way through his body, and Thomas was perpetually on edge. He simultaneously loved and hated it when Alexander touched him. He hated the way it made him weak-kneed and flustered, but loved the feeling of just being touched. Alexander had to know what he was doing to him. He had to. Had to know how each touch left him breathless, aching for more but restraining himself all the same. There was no way Alexander would tease him like this without knowing what was going on. What Thomas thought about as he watched Hamilton talk, when he was reached for a mug from the top cabinet in the break room and saw a glimpse of mocha skin underneath his suit.  
The thought of Hamilton not only knowing about this, this crush of his, but also reciprocating his feelings made a mixture of excitement and dread flow through him. What if he got hurt? Thomas knew what happened between Hamilton and Eliza. Would that happen too? Would he be cast aside like nothing? Thomas resolved to avoid Hamilton as much as possible. It would be best to break this crush of his off while it was still early enough. So Thomas took to spending more time in James Madison’s office, working on their work there even though it was online and they could do it anywhere else. He began to bring his own lunch cooler so he wouldn’t have to store his lunch in the office fridge, where he was very likely to run into Hamilton. He adjusted his schedule by a half hour or so, so that there was almost no chance of running into Hamilton. And it worked.

But Thomas couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or not. He felt, empty. He missed arguing with Hamilton. He missed being challenged mentally by someone at his own level. He also missed the fleeting touches of Alex’s fingers on his arm, but he quickly cast those thoughts to the side. Alexander was a distraction, and dangerous. He had already gotten his heart broken once. He was not going to have it broken again. 

~~~

Thomas’ plan worked great. For a little while that is. One day Thomas ran down to the copy room to copy and print some papers for tomorrow's board meeting. He set the paper in the copier and let it do its thing. He leaned back against one of the nearby desks and sighed. He had to print over 100 copies of these damn papers, and it was going to take forever. The worst part was that no one ever came down here, so he was left all alone. Listening to the brr brr br brrrrrrrrrrrr as the printer frantically worked. Thomas closed his eyes, letting himself relax a moment. That is, until he heard the insistent footsteps of none other than Alexander Hamilton enter the room. 

There stared at eachother for a moment. Eyes locking in an intense moment that made Thomas’ skin crawl. He looked away. 

“You’re ignoring me,” Hamilton stated matter of factly. He hadn’t moved an inch, and even though Hamilton was a good half a head shorter than him he felt the other's intense presence. 

“So I am,” Thomas shot back. His heart began to beat faster and faster. Fuck this is why he tried to distance himself, because Hamilton was supposed to be his sworn enemy. The immigrant dick head who had no idea how to handle money. And yet here he was, flustered by the mere sight of him. 

Hamilton took a step forward, “Why?” he inquired.

His steps were steady, and Thomas found himself frozen to the spot, unable to move as Alexander walked, no stalked up to Thomas. He felt like he was being hunted, Alex’s eyes boring into his own and making him shiver. That smirk was back, and Thomas felt heat rush through his body. 

“I-i, uh Fuc k um. . .” Thomas was at a loss for words. Alex was close enough that their chests were touching, and he gasped as Alexander placed a hand on his chest. 

Alexander grinned, “I see I’ve made you speechless.” 

Thomas flushed at the embarrassing memory, and without warning he spouted, “Kiss me!” Immediately he slapped a hand over his mouth, an embarrassed noise forming in the back of his throat. 

Alexander paused, “The problem is,” he said as he leaned in, “ if I kissed you, I don’t think I’d be able to stop.”

Thomas was about to pull away. Say it was all some mistake and that they seriously needed to never see each other again, but then he decided: Fuck it. He bit his lip, “I wouldn’t want you to stop anyway. . .” he murmured. Alexander paused for a second time, and for a second Thomas though he would leave him there, backed up against a deck and very flustered. 

But then he felt a hand caress his cheek, and he leaned into it like a cat. Alexanders low chuckle made his stomach do flips. Alex’s hand then carded it’s way into Thomas’ curly hair and suddenly he was being pulled down to Alexander’s lips. They were soft but insistent and Thomas melted, knees going weak as he gripped the front of Alex’s suit tightly. Alex bit at his bottom lip and tugged gently and Thomas whimpered, feeling a smile blossom on the others face. He tried to keep up, tried to follow Alex’s lead and give in return, but the other's lips were just too quick and it felt so good when Alex’s tongue teased at Thomas’ closed lips that he just decided to take what he got. Which was a lot. Alexander didn’t necessarily kiss him very fast, but his lips were insistent and steady against his own and it made his body warm and tingly in ways it hadn’t been for years. 

Finally, Alexander pulled away to let them regain some breath. “Holy shit.” was the first thing out of his mouth and he blushed as Alex chuckled. He was about to protest when Alex began to lay gentle kisses on his collarbone. Thomas sighed in pleasure, gripping Alex’s shoulders tightly as Alex began to suck and bite as well. 

“Fffffffffffffuuuuuu-ck,” Thomas drawled. His Virginian accent was coming on full force now that Alexander had begun to kiss and bite at his jaw and neck. Panting, he sat back on the desk to keep himself from collapsing and gasped when Alexander fit himself between his legs. Hist heart was beating faster and faster, Alexander left no room between them, hardly let Thomas breathe between his intense kisses. He was so overwhelmed and he loved it and it felt so fucking good. 

He let out a high pitched whine as Alexander began to bite and suck at his ear, tensing and holding on to the others suit tightly in pleasure. He shuddered as Alexander began to talk in his ear, “Like that Thomas? Like it when I make you feel goo? Y’know I never pegged you as the kind to submit.” Thomas felt an intense tingle run up his spine at Alex’s words. That’s what he was doing wasn’t it? Submitting? Letting Alex take the lead and riding along for the ride. It felt good, to let go and let someone else take care of him. Why had he been avoiding this?

“You just want to be able to let go, not think for a while, huh?” Thomas could only nod. “The let go. Don’t worry, I’ll catch you.” And then Alexander’s lips were back on his and his breath was taken away. 

 

And he let go.


	2. The fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events following Thomas letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per peoples request, I have added a second chapter. I do have ideas for a third and fourth, but I wouldn't expect them any time soon. I have some things already written out that I want to edit and post before coming back to this. (I just realized how short this actually is so I'm sorry about that. I do plan to come back to all of these fics sometime in the future and edit them along with making them longer so yeah. I'll let you guys know when that happens.)

Thomas was falling. 

Falling falling falling, his stomach churned and his body burned with a heat he didn’t know he could ever experience. He heard a high pitched keen cut through the air, only to realize it was him that was making the noise. The feeling of Alexander pressed flush against his body was the only thing grounding him, turning his terrifying plummet into a controlled descent into who knows what. All Thomas knew was that he felt safe in Alexander's arms, and that Alex’s mouth would be the absolute death of him. 

He gasped between kisses, trying to keep up and floundering. Alex was everywhere, his lips, his jaw, his neck, and Thomas moaned as the hand in his hair tightened and pulled his head back. The slight burn felt so good and his whole body was quivering. He had a vice like grip on Alex’s suit, his only lifeline in this sea of pleasure. Alexander paused, and the only thing that could be heard was Thomas’ gasping breaths. He didn’t even realize his eyes were closed until he opened them. 

Thomas felt his stomach churn as he locked eyes with Alex. His gaze was focused, and full of barely contained lust. There was a gleam in his eyes, in the way he squared his shoulders that reeked of control and Thomas loved it. He loved it and he couldn’t get enough of it. He couldn’t get enough of Alexander. 

“A-Alexander I -” Thomas was at a loss for words. The silence was killing him, keeping still was killing him. He wanted Alexander to touch him again, to kiss him and make him feel good. But the firm grip on his hair and Alex’s firm stare kept him in place. 

Alex’s head tilted, “What’s wrong sugar? Want something?” His smile turned into a grin that made his heart race.  
Thomas felt the hand that was on his back dig in and slowly drag down his back. A moan spilled out before he could stop it, “Ohhhhhhh Fuuuck.” He wanted, no he needed more. Needed Alexander, needed those lips on his. He gasped as he felt Alexander's hips grind into his own, and it was like a dam breaking. “Alexander shit I- I, I need fuuckshit that felt so fucking good please more more I need more I need you I need please fuc k I-” Thomas was silenced as he was brought into a searing kiss. 

“Say it again.” Alex said against his lips. 

“S-say what?” Thomas stuttered, trying to reach forward and connect their lips again. 

“My name, love it when you say my name. Sounds so sexy when you say it.” Alex replied, gently nipping at Thomas’ lower lip, sounding the slightest bit flustered. 

Thomas could do that. 

“Oh Alexander please, need you so bad. Need my Alexander, please anything just -” Thomas moaned as the hand that was on his back slid around and cupped him through his jeans. 

“Like this?” Alex growled, teasing at the button on his slacks. “Want me to jerk you off? Want to get off at work where anybody could see?” All Thomas could do was nod, he ground his hips up into Alex’s hand as much as he could, seeking the much needed relief. 

Alex crowded in close and growled in his ear, “Then say my name. Scream it. “

Thomas didn’t hesitate, “Alexander please fuck I need you so bad Alexander please please oh god please.” Thomas rambled and rambled until he felt Alex undo his slacks and free his aching member him his boxers. He almost cried in relief, and all he could do was mumble and moan Alex’s name as the other began to stroke his cock. 

“Oh Alex, alex alex ALEX fucking hell shit fuUUCK.” Thomas jerked as Alexander did something with his hand that made his whole body shudder and heard Alex chuckle. He kept doing it and doing it and soon Thomas was a whining mess once again, limp in Alexanders arms and he rocketed towards his climax. 

“I’m about to, I-” Thomas tried to warn Alexander, but he couldn’t form any words. 

“I know sweetheart I know. It’s ok, let go. Cum for me.” Was Alex’s warm reply. 

And Thomas did. He came and he screamed Alexander's name, flexing in his arms as a wave of heat rushed through him before collapsing, boneless, into Alexander's arms. 

They stayed that way for a while, Alex stroking Thomas’ back as he recovered. Until Thomas suddenly realized what the everloving fuck just happened and cleared his throat while sitting up. He tried to put himself in order as discreetly as he could, but he could sense Alexander’s smug grin even as he stepped away to fix his suit jacket which was now thoroughly rumpled. 

Once they were both relatively back in order, they stared at each other in silence. 

“So,” Alexander said, shuffling his feet awkwardly. It was interesting, seeing the other switch personalities so quickly. 

“Coffee? Tomorrow? 12 o’clock?” Thomas asked. He realized that it would do him no good to ignore Alexander, especially after what had just happened. He was in too deep now. Might was well enjoy the ride. 

“I am afraid that I am. . . unavailable at that time.” Alexander murmured, looking sheepish as he avoided eye contact. 

“Okaaaaay. . .Is 2 better for you?” Thomas tried, hoping for a yes. 

“. . .No.” 

“Now who is the one avoiding the other?” Thomas teased, letting a carefree grin fall on his face. Alexander blushed. How curious. . .

“I am doing nothing of the sort!” Alex vehemently denied, straightening his spine as much as he could.

Thomas took a step forward, crowding into Alex’s space. He raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Well in that case, I know for a fact that you have nothing planned this evening. Could I possibly stop by and give you a visit? I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you at all by making you travel since it seems you are very adamant about staying home.” He dared Alexander to challenge him, hoping to every god out there that he would say yes. 

“I, uh, th-that would be acceptable,” Alexander stuttered out, eyes wide and cheeks rosy. 

Thomas smirked, “Fantastic.” He turned and grabbed his papers from the copy machine before heading towards the door. Stopping by Alexander, he leant down close to the others ear and whispered, “I look forward to seeing you there. . . _Alexander _.”__


	3. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter is longer than I had ever intended it to be. Warnings for very very very mild angst that gets resolved very quickly and slight cursing. George Washington makes more of an appearance but still not for long. I tried to describe it as best as I could, but when Thomas goes to Alex's house this is what I imagined him wearing but in a more intense pink: http://www.ebay.co.uk/itm/Black-Pink-Men-Long-Sleeve-Slim-Fit-Suit-Blazer-Tuxedo-Coat-Jacket-Top-XS-S-M-L/380792687555

Alex’s heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst from his chest. He placed his hand over his heart, begging it to slow down. But it wouldn’t. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Thomas shivered and moaned in his arms, the way he moaned his _name_ , it did things to him and he wanted _more_. But why did he refuse Thomas’ offer at first? Why was he playing hard to get, when he was the one who had been after Thomas all these years? He sighed and rested his face in his hands. He was so head over heels for the Virginian he hardly knew what to do. He was so screwed.

 

Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself together and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. His slacks were. . .sticky, and he went into a stall to get himself situated. When he came out, he looked at the mirror and wet his hair with water to settle down all the flyaways. His suit was irreparably rumpled, and he consigned himself to just deal with it for the rest of the day. Although, seeing the evidence of what him and Thomas had done not ten minutes ago gave him a little thrill.

 

As he went back to his desk, he ran into George Washington speaking with another employee, “Ah! Alexander! I was just thinking about you. Can we have a quick word?” George asked, pausing his conversation with the other man.

 

“Anything for you sir!” was Hamilton’s easy response.

 

“Great. I’d like to talk with you. . .in private.”

 

Hamilton’s blood ran cold. Washington heard. Washington heard and he was going to fire him and he’d lose the best job he’s ever had. He was seizing up, panicking, he could hear his blood pounding in his ears and adrenaline coursed through him. His hands were shaking and he couldn’t make them stop. He hid them behind his back, and plastered on a smile.

 

“Of course sir.”

 

-

 

The shaking in his hands only got worse as he followed Washington to his office. He could hardly think, trying to reason out how much money he had in his account, how long it would last him until he could find another job. _But with his reputation for scandals and fighting? He’d be lucky to land a spot at a Subway._ He didn’t realize he was already in Washington’s office until he heard the other man clear his throat. He looked up from the floor and saw Washington. . .grinning?

 

He was leaning back against his desk, legs crossed and an ever growing smirk on his face.

 

“So,” George said, “how’d it go?”

 

Hamilton paused, “I, what?” Had he heard him correctly?

 

George laughed, “I said, how did it go Hamilton? Surely you found Jefferson?”

He felt his face flush, “Wait so you. . .”

 

“I know you’ve been pining after Jefferson ever since that one meeting, so I thought I’d give you guys a little nudge. You really think I didn’t know you were eavesdropping on us earlier? And do you really think I didn’t already have all those papers printed and organized for tomorrow’s meeting? No, I sent Thomas down to the copy room because I knew you would finally confront him there. And for good riddance too, the office has been tense for weeks now.“

 

“I-I see. Well, thank you then sir.” Hamilton stuttered.

 

George just smiled, “Don’t mention it son. Now seriously, how’d it go?”

 

Hamilton fidgeted, “It went better than I expected. We kissed, and now he’s meeting me at my house tonight.”

 

Washington smirked, “From what sounds I could hear you guys did more than just kiss.”

 

He was mortified. Hamilton dropped his head into his hands and shook his head, “Oh god. Oh my god.”

 

“It’s ok Hamilton. This time that is. While I am happy you guys have sorted some things out, I will have to ask you to refrain from doing those sorts of activities in the office again. Slight PDA of course is acceptable, but nothing beyond that. Understood?”

 

Hamilton straightened, “Of course sir I completely understand sir it won’t happen again I promise god that’s so embarrassing I’m sorry you had to hear that buy I owe you one sir I really do I-”

 

“Alright alright son, now go. You have the rest of the day off. Use it wisely. Maybe clean up your house before Jefferson comes over hmm?”

 

Hamilton was out the door in no time.

 

-

 

At first cleaning his house sounded like a daunting task, but in reality it wasn’t all that dirty. It was hardly lived in, in fact. He plugged in his phone into his speakers and got to work, picking up empty pizza boxes here and there or picking up a stray sock. The kitchen was practically spotless, but he wiped everything down with a rag anyway. His room was impeccable and he didn’t even bother touching his study. That would take a decade and he didn’t have the energy to even look at it right now. Besides, he didn’t really plan on Thomas going in there anyway. From there all he had was the living room, to which he straightened out the pillows on the couch, removed the day old sandwich wrappers from between the seats, and straightened out the ottoman.

 

He stood back to admire his work. He thought he did a pretty good job. Except. . .He sniffed the air. Fuck. It smelled _terrible_ in here. Hamilton furiously began to light scented candles in every possible nook and cranny and sprayed a whole can of Febreeze before he was satisfied at last.

 

It was ten minutes into a Discovery Channel documentary when he realized that he would probably be expected to feed Jefferson. He looked at the clock on his wall. It was only 2 o’clock. He could make it. He had a special dish in mind.

 

Hamilton put on his shoes and ran to the supermarket a block down the road. Frantically he grabbed various  vegetables and peppers before grabbing rice and chicken as well. When he got back to his house, he put on an apron and got to work.

 

-

 

Thomas Jefferson showed up at hamilton’s doorstep  precisely at 2:45. His magenta suit jacket was  pristinely pressed, but it was on the casual side with his sleeves rolled up and a plain white T-Shirt underneath it. He also had on a pair of jeans and respectable shoes. The outfit was the product of three hours spent searching through his closet and calling James Madison in a half panic, worried about his meeting with Alex. “ _It’s a date Thomas just admit it.”_ James had said in between outfit recommendations, which Thomas had vehemently denied because _no this was not a date_ , it was simply a meet up to talk about their feelings for eachother. Yeah. Definitely.

 

He took a moment to admire the other’s house. It was surprisingly. . .pretty. The outdoor walls were painted a brilliant robins egg blue, and there were plants on the front porch. The entrance was made up of a lightweight metal screen door for summer time, followed by a heavier duty door for winter and night time. Lost in reverie, he snapped himself out of it and raised his hand to knock. But then he hesitated. His heart beat in his chest, and his grip on the bottle of wine in his other hand tightened in anticipation. He had been waiting for this moment all day. What was he waiting for? _Quit being a coward!_ He yelled at himself. So finally, he knocked.

 

He heard the faint voice of Alexander through the door, “Come in!” As he entered, he couldn’t help but gasp. The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. The walls were painted a light yellow, and the kitchen, dinning room, and living room were all one big area. Towards the far side, instead of a wall there was a large sliding glass door leading outside to a luscious back yard. It seemed like a one point there was a garden, but it had long since died. Instead of doors to the rest of the house, there were beautiful archways with detailed designs encompassing them.

 

But the most beautiful of all, was the sight of Hamilton wearing an apron, hair in a haphazard bun running up to meet him with the biggest smile on his face.

 

“Thomas! I was wondering when you’d come! I made dinner, I hope you haven't eaten yet. My Nana taught me to always make food when someone comes over. I hope you like it!” He was pulled into a hug before Alexander was off again to the kitchen, “Here! Help me with these plates and pans, set them on the table would you?”

 

Thomas smiled, “Hello to you too Alexander. And yes, I’d love to help.” Thomas helped him get the table set up, and was about to uncover one of the pots when his hand got smacked by a wooden spoon.   


“Hey!” He cried out, holding his hand.

 

“No peeking! I haven’t even sat  down yet!”

 

Thomas huffed, but waited until Hamilton finally sat down, apparently done with whatever he was doing. He watched as Alexander fidgeted with his hands.

 

Alexander looked askance, “Now, I haven’t cooked in a long time, so if it doesn’t come out good we can always order pizza or something ok? I won’t be offended. Ok well maybe I’ll be a little bit offended but that’s besides the point.”

 

“I’m sure it will taste great,” Thomas reassured him, “Can I uncover the pan now?” All Alex did was nod. So he reached over and took the lid off the pan. Inside was rice, colored with tiny bits of vegetables and bell peppers, along with beautifully cooked pieces of chicken. And it smelled _delicious_.

 

“Alex this looks amazing!” He said, reaching out to serve himself. “Mmm, and it tastes good too!” Thomas watched as Alex flushed and murmured out a small, “thank you” before digging in himself. Now that Alexander had removed his apron, he saw that he was wearing a nice flannel over a tank top which was positively sinful. He couldn’t stop staring. Then he remembered the wine.“Oh, I brought wine if you’d like some with dinner. It’s white so it’ll go nice with the chicken. That is, if you want it with dinner. We can have it after dinner too, or not at all either way is fine.” Alex agreed to have it with dinner and brought out an opener and some glasses for themselves.

 

“So. . .what’s with all the candles?” Thomas asked, glancing around at the literally hundreds of candles littering his house.

 

Alex flushed, “Oh, it smelled pretty bad in here and I wanted to smell nice for when you came over. It wasn’t even an effort to make this romantic or anything, I just realized my house smelled like something had died and I didn’t want to torture you with that.”

 

Thomas laughed, “Well I certainly appreciate that." Alex smiled. 

 

They ate in silence, each looking at the other when they thought they weren't looking. It was painful for Thomas. He hardly understood his feelings for Alexander. He just knew that what they did today was absolutely phenomenal, and that his feelings may have slided from "Arch Nemesis" to "Hey You're Actually Pretty Cute and Funny and Also Really Hot" in the span of a couple days. He was so screwed.

 

They cleaned up in relative silence, Thomas helping to bring everything over while Hamilton cleaned and put the dishes in the dishwasher. His eyes seemed distant, as if he were remembering times long past. Maybe he was.

 

They retired to the living room area, each claiming a small recliner chair that faced opposite of eachother with their wine in tow.

  
  


The silence stretched.

  
  


"We need to talk," Thomas said.

 

"I know."

 

Silence.

 

"About us," Thomas continued, watching as Alexander continued to be unnaturally quiet.

 

"Fine, I'll talk first then," Thomas took a sip from his glass, "I. . .I'm a little lost. I think I like you, a lot. My feelings are really jumbled and this has all been one crazy ass rollercoaster. But yeah. I like you. I'm sure you already know that."

 

Alex just nodded.

 

"But I will not be content to sit around and play your games. If we're doing this, I want it to be. . .I want it to be a relationship. A-A commitment. Not just one night stands or, or quick fucks in the office closet. I will not be toyed with."

 

Alex looked up, eyes filling with something. Hurt maybe? "Is that how you see me? I don't just choose to like people at random, let along get intimate. I'm not shallow like some streetside whore! I'm not trying to tooy with you Thomas." He could see Alex's hands ball up in his lap.

 

"Oh really? What has the past week been? Brushing shoulders, touching my back, all without a single word! Why won't you talk to me Hamilton?! You never asked me out on a date or told me you liked me. All you did was eye fuck me across the damn board room table! I didn't konw what you wanted, all I knew was I liked you but you made me uncomfortable and confused and kept me on god damn edge for a whole week! I'm, I'm so confused Alexander. I've never felt like this for anyone before, let alone a guy." Thomas trailed off after that, voice growing soft.

 

The look in Alex's eyes changed from anger to something softer, "Oh Thomas, I-I'm so sorry. I just, I was trying to flirt and obviously that made you uncomfortable. Ever since Eliza. . .I've been really bad at relationships. I've tried to pick up people over the last couple years but nothing ever seemed right and I would always mess up in some way. I pressed you too much and I apologize. I really like you too and I want to get this right."

 

A warmth bloomed in Thomas' chest, "I understand how you feel. It's been the same way for me ever since Martha died. Guess we're two lost, lonely gay men aren't we?" He chuckled, and Alexander did too, and it felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

 

"So now that that's all sorted out," Alex said, "let's talk."

 

"Oh so now you listen to my idea!" Thomas teased, grinning.

 

"Oh shush," Alex said, taking a sip from his wine.

 

"Ok. So. I uh, most definitely liked what happened today," Thomas started. He heard Alex snort and chided him, "Oh my god let me finish Alexander! Anyway, I'd like to keep that dynamic. . .out of the work place. When we're at work, we're equals. Ok?"

 

Alex nodded, "Of course. I wouldn't do that to you. We should probably limit using each other's first names to out of office situations as well, that way it's easier for us to discern the two if that makes sense."

 

Thomas furrowed his brow, "Kind of. So you're saying last names at work, first names everywhere else?"

 

"Exactly. This way the transition between the workplace and something more. . .intimate. . .is more obvious."

 

They talked like this for a long time, explaining prior experiences and setting up basic boundaries.

 

"So, you are up for sex right?" Alex asked finally, "Or is that not your thing? You also don't have to answer now, we can figure that out later. I am comfortable with your decision either way."

 

Thomas thought about it, "Honestly I'm not all that sure. I haven't had sex in a long time. I've only done it with. . .with Martha. So at the very least I wouldn't want to do it tonight. Maybe we can work that out some other time?" He wanted to stop thinking about Martha right now. He had this whole new relationship ahead of him, no need to think of past pains.

 

"Sure thing sure thing. Whatever you're comfortable with." They both got silent then.

 

"So, would you like to spend the night? Y'know, just cuddling or whatever you're comfortable with," Alexander asked timidly.

 

He mulled it over. He didn't have any urgent meetings the next day, and it would be better than sleeping in his empty house.

 

"I'd love to."

 

Alex smiled.

 

-

 

The quest for finding Thomas pajamas was a futile one. None of Alexander’s sweat pants fit him at all, and it was torturous for Alexander to watch a half naked Thomas try on all his clothes. Finally Thomas gave up on finding any pants in his closet and opted to wear his own boxers, and moved on to find a shirt. Alex's mouth went dry as he watched Thomas try on one of his larger shirts that ended up hugging his frame in all the right places. It showed off his large biceps and broad shoulders, and knowing it was his shirt made it all the hotter. Alex swore he died and went to heaven. Alex didn't hide his stare as he watched Thomas go back to the living room to turn on the TV. His heart was beating so fast in his chest, and all from watching Thomas god damn Jeffersons abs and biceps as he tried on clothes that were five sizes too small. His little gay heart could barely handle it.

 

Alex quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a large shirt before going to the living room and giggling at the sight of Thomas on his couch. He was sprawled on it lengthwise, with one leg bent and resting on the floor and one arm over the back of the couch. He was the epitome of relaxed and simultaneously confident that sent Alex's heart racing again. He went over and plopped on the taller man, slotting himself between his legs and resting his head on his chest. He heard Thomas grumble a half hearted protest, before wrapping the arm that was previously over the back of the couch around Alexander. A gentle warmth coursed through him, and he buried his head in the crook of Thomas' neck, feeling safe and content for the first time in years. The hand on his back started to wander, running up and down and along his shoulders. He made a contented noise, gently leaning up into his touch when it felt particularly good. Suddenly, he felt Thomas gently scratch a spot below his shoulder blade that made him tense and gasp, shuddering at the oddly pleasurable sensation. It wasn't pleasurable in a sexual way per se, but more like the feeling you get after napping in the sun for the afternoon. Thomas continued his work, rubbing along the back of his neck and lightly stroking his shoulders, and soon Alex was a pile of happy goo in Thomas' arms.

 

-

 

Thomas smiled as he felt Alex's reactions to his touches. He was like a cat, curling up into his hand when it felt particularly good and it almost sounded like he was purring. He channel surfed absentmindedly, cycling through various news channels and cheesy sitcoms before sighing and opening up Netflix. He felt Alex smirk into his chest, "Netflix and Chill huh?" He rolled his eyes, but felt his heart beat faster all the same. Alex's smile grew, but he said nothing. Thomas finally settled on a documentary about lions and put the remote on the little side table, wrapping his other arm around Alex as well.

 

It was fairly uneventful, and the narrator's voice made him almost fall asleep. He almost was asleep, that is, until the documentary began to discuss how lions hunted.

 

_Lions can be very lazy creatures, and you often see them sunbathing with the rest of their pride. However, they do hunt during the mornings and evenings. Due to the fact that most of their prey are faster than them, lions rely on their endless patience to wait for an opportunity to strike._

 

At this point, Thomas was very sleepy, and he felt his eyes begin to flutter shut. Suddenly, he felt the fleeting touch of Alexander’s hand on his chest. When he looked up he found himself staring into Alex’s intense brown eyes not an inch from his own. He was awake in an instant, aware of Alex’s body perches above his own, of every inch where there bodies met. The other had on hand propped up on the armrest Thomas was resting his head on, and the other was a prickling flame on his chest. His voice was caught in his throat, and he couldn’t look away from Alex’s eyes. They were filled with a hungry gleam, and Thomas found himself comparing it to that of the lion in their documentary. But what did that make him? THe poor gazelle? He found himself not minding as much as he thought he would.

  


_Most often lions will wait in the bushes near a source of water, waiting for prey to pass by. Some even wait in areas their prey is known to rest in, waiting for them to fall asleep. . ._

 

Thomas could swear he heard a deep rumble come from Alex’s chest, and he felt his body shiver, watching as Alex’s smile turned into a feral grin.

 

_. . .before they pounce._

 

Alex’s lips were on his in an instant and Thomas moaned loudly, gripping Alex’s hips tightly. Alex was nipping and sucking and biting and _tugging_ at his lips and Thomas could barely keep up, could barely _think_. Already he felt like a mess, and Alex was just getting started.

 

He pulled away to breathe, but was hardly able to when his breath was taken away by the sight above him. Alex’s hair was disheveled and his face was flushed, eyes aglow. He reached up to cup Alex’s cheek and smiled when the other leaned into it.

 

“You’re like a cat,” he mused.

  


_“Rowr,”_ Alex replied, making a claw at him and winking.

 

“Oh my fucking god you dork,” Thomas said, covering his face with his hands. His breath caught when he felt Alex’s hands encircle his wrists and pull his hands away slowly. Their eyes locked, and Thomas couldn’t move. He felt Alexander cautiously push his wrists into the fabric of the arm rest, and he knew it was for the purpose of giving him time to pull away, to call it off and say no.

 

He didn’t.

 

“Is this ok?” Alex murmured.

 

Thomas took a deep breath before exhaling slowly, nodding his head, “Yeah.”

 

“Good,” was all Alex said before he was being kissed once more. The kisses were fleeting, light and barely there in the most torturous but amazing way. Alex laid teasing kisses over his face and jaw, nipping and pressing at his throat until Thomas was pressing up into him, aching for more. Alex proceeded to kiss everywhere but his lips. He kissed his jaw, neck, ears, collar bone, everywhere except his lips and Thomas felt like he was going to implode.

 

“ _Alexander”_ , Thomas groaned, attempting to reach for him, and then remembering  hands were pinned i Alex’s surprisingly strong grip.

 

Alex brought his face within an inch of his own, and then got closer until their lips were just barely touching. He felt Alexander’s lips brush against hsi own as the other murmured, “ _Yes sweetheart?”_ His voice was lilting and smooth and it sent shivers down Thomas’ already shaking body and he flushed at the name.

 

“I-, _Alex,”_ Tomas gasped, reaching forward to try and connect their lips fully.

 

But Alex masterfully kept his distance, even as Thomas strained in his grasp, managing to keep their lips barely touching. So close yet so far away, “Ah ah! You have to ask nicely,” Alex teased, and he felt the others fingers trace gentle patterns into his wrists that made Thomas’ arms tingle.

 

 _“Alexander,_ please let me touch you oh god _please_ need to touch you,” Thomas rambled, baring his throat and pushing against Alex’s grip once more.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” was all he heard before his hands were free and Alex’s hot mouth was on his. Alexanders hands were hot against his skin and left trails of warmth wherever they went, exploring his chest and upper thighs with such enthusiasm it left Thomas breathless. With one hand he gripped Alexander’s shoulder tightly, while the other one slowly trailed down until it settled in the others lower back.

 

Thomas felt a heat pass through his body when Alex’s tongue swiped over his lips, and his mind went blissfully blank as their kiss deepened. Occasionally he would feel Alexander’s hands pause to examine a spot the seemed sensitive, teasing at it before moving on, but other than that it grew to be surprisingly mellow considering how it had started out.

 

Thomas knew it was getting late when Alexander started to yawn. He smiled as Alex tried to power through it, continuing to kiss him even as he paused to aw more and more until finally Thomas intervened.

 

“Alright Alex, I think it’s time for bed. You look like you’re about to fall asleep.”

 

“Mmmm, no im not. . .” he said, before trailing off into yet another yawn.

 

Thomas smiled, “I think you are. Come on, we can share your bed.” He tried to get up, but Alex refused to move from his chest.

 

Alex pouted, resting his chin on Thomas’ chest and giving hip puppy dog eyes, “I’m comfy right here. Can’t we snuggle on the couch tonight?” He batted his eyes, and Thomas knew he was a goner. Damn man with his gorgeous eyes and delectable mouth.

 

“Fine. But I’m turning the TV off,” Thomas decided, flipping off the TV and leaving them in the softly candle lit living room.

 

“FIne by me,” was all Alex said before Thomas felt him snuggle up into him.

 

Alexander fidgeted for a while, shifting this way and that, until finally he made home wedged between the couch and Thomas’ side, head tucked under Thomas’ chin. And while it may have been slightly uncomfortable on his part, it was well worth it. He felt a calming warmth course through his body, and he felt content and happy for the first time in a long time.

 

“Goodnight Thomas.” He heard Alex murmur into his neck.

 

Thomas smiled,

 

“Goodnight, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. So I know there wasn't any smut in this chapter, and I really really don't mean to be a tease, but I tried to fit more intense smut in this chapter when I was first writing it and it never felt right to me. This chapter was all about feelings and talking things out and them being cute so I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will be a special smut one some time in their future, and then that's the end for this work.


	4. The surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has a surprise for Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!! Finally finished this up! As a young virgin who pretty much failed all their U.S History classes, I certainly hope you enjoy this 6000+ word chapter about our founding fathers having gay sex. To those of you who followed this fic since it's humble beginnings, I sincerely thank you, and hope this chapter is a satisfactory end to this fic. I won't forget all the support you guys gave me (me! A new fanfiction author who dared to post an idea of this beautiful site) and I dedicate this fic to all of you. Thank you, and stay tuned for more fanfics to come. I wouldn't be here without all of you.

_ The month after _

 

It’s been a month since Alex and him had gotten together officially on that fateful day, and the time spent between then and now was surprisingly normal. They still argued at work, still made each other red in the face with anger and threw insults with reckless abandon. But now they had each other to go home to. Their anger was no longer fueled by loneliness and sadness, and it was much healthier for everyone. Their houses were filled with each others stuff now to the point where it didn’t matter where they went home at the end of the day, there was always a toothbrush and a freshly ironed suit waiting for them. 

 

Often on the weekends they would go to a little coffee shop and spend the day there writing and helping each other edit their work. The shop knew the drill by this point, coming to their table every couple hours and giving them new cups of warm coffee. Their feet would tangle up under the table, a grounding touch in their mountains upon mountains of paperwork. And once evening began to set in, they would go home to one of their houses. It was pure. Domestic. And Thomas loved it. He had been so alone, and now just knowing that he could turn over in bed and not be met with cold sheets, but instead a warm smile and open arms made his heart soar. And even better, today was their one month anniversary. 

 

 

It was going to be perfect. 

 

~

 

The work day was tedious, minutes felt like hours and Thomas was aching to get home. He  _ had _ to get home. He still had preparations to make for tonight, and he needed to get there before Alex did or the surprise would be ruined.  _ The surprise _ . Thomas blushed at the thought. He had been building up the nerve to do this all month. It was finally time, but he was still so nervous about it.  _ Would Alex like it? He wouldn’t laugh, would he?  _ He forced himself out of that train of thought and continued to work on the piles of paperwork on his desk. A lot of it was already finished, but he still felt he needed to do more. 

 

Thomas glanced at the clock for probably the hundredth time in the past five minutes. Yup. Still 3:30. He’d have to wait another half hour before he could justify leaving work early. He sighed, resting his head against his desk and closing his eyes. He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until his desk phone rang loudly. Thomas jolted, throwing half of his papers all over the place and hurrying to pick up the phone. 

 

“Yes? Thomas Jefferson speaking,” Thomas said, trying to sound alert. 

 

“Thomas! It’s George, why are you still at work? Isn’t it your one month anniversary tonight?” 

Thomas looked at the clock to see it was only 3:50, so he hadn’t slept that long, “Yes sir it is, but I still have a lot more work to finish for today-”

 

“Oh nonsense. I’m sending you and Hamilton home right now, enjoy your evening. Let me just get Hamilton on the line as well-”

 

“NO!” Thomas said quickly, “I have a surprise I need to get ready for Alex.” 

 

He heard Washington chuckle on the other end of the line and his face went warm, “Of course you do son. I won’t send him home then. He’ll probably stay late on his own anyway.”

 

“Thank you Mr. Washington.” Thomas said, relief flooding his voice. 

 

“Any time. Now go home and set up that surprise of yours.” Washington hung up, and Thomas put down the phone before cleaning up his paperwork. Right. The surprise. Hopefully Alex stayed at work for a long time. Packing up his bag, he locked up his office and hopped over to Alex’s and knocked. “Alex? It’s me.” When he got no response he opened the door only to see Alex concentrating on his computer, glaring at the screen. Thomas smiled, he probably was focusing so hard he couldn’t hear him. 

 

He walked behind Alex, resting his hands on the others shoulders and laughing slightly as he jumped in surprise. “Hey darling, sorry to startle you. Just came to check and make sure you ate lunch today, and to see how late you’re gonna stay.” 

Alex leaned his head back against Thomas’ chest, and Thomas felt his heart flutter at the million dollar smile Alex gave him, “Hey babe. Yeah I ate today. And I’ll be staying pretty late. Washington just piled on a bunch of paperwork that needs to be double checked and submitted and all that good stuff. Probably won’t be home until around 5. Sorry.” 

 

Thomas kissed Alex’s forehead, “That’s ok. Let’s meet at my house yeah? I have a surprise for you.” 

 

Alex grinned, “Oooh. I love surprises. What’ll it be?” He fluttered his eyelashes and gave him puppy dog eyes, but by now Thomas was all but impervious to them. 

 

“Don’t try that with me. It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you what it was now would it? Take care doll, and try and be home by five?” He gave Alex a lingering kiss on the lips, before bidding farewell and leaving his office. Thomas walked through the office cooly, strutting his usual strut and bidding everyone he passed farewell until he made it to the office parking lot. From there he sprinted, his long legs letting him reach his car in seconds. He needed to pick up those rose petals from the florist and light all those damn candles. 

 

The rose petal pick up went without a hitch, and he spread them in a trail from his front door to his bedroom where he scattered the rest on the floor and a bit on the bed as well. He then lit as many candles as possible, placing them strategically so when lit a soft glow would envelope his room. He checked the time.  _ 4:45. Perfect.  _ Hamilton would be home in a few minutes, time to set up the last thing. Thomas stripped, putting his clothes into a laundry hamper out of sight, before digging into his bedside drawer, pulling out a myriad of items and setting them on one side of the bed within arm's reach for when Alexander arrived. 

 

Reclining on the bed, he rested his head on his arms and waited for Alexander to come home. 

 

~

 

Alex pulled into Thomas’ driveway at 5:30. He knew he had promised Thomas he would be back by 5 but the work just kept piling up and Washington just wouldn’t let him leave. He tried texting Thomas several times but got no reply.  _ He’s probably napping or something, the cute bastard. _ This is why Hamilton was not surprised in the least when he saw all the lights were turned off in the windows of Thomas’ house. 

 

Alex grabbed the bouquet of assorted flowers from the passenger seat of his car and went to the door, gasping when he opened it and saw all the rose petals on the floor.  _ This dork I swear _ , Alex thought, warmth filling his chest. He followed the petals and quickly realized it was leading him to Thomas’ bedroom. He stopped. Was, was Thomas proposing what he thought he was? Alex ran the rest of the way and gasped at the sight waiting for him, a smile breaking onto his face a moment later. 

 

Thomas was asleep on the bed, the candle lit room casting a warm light onto his beautiful dark skin. He was naked too, and he felt guilt settle in his stomach for getting home so late when he realized what Thomas was talking about earlier with the gift. 

 

Setting the flowers down on Thomas’ bedside table, he stood beside Thomas on the bed, watching as the other slept so peacefully. He almost didn’t want to wake him, watching as his hair reflected the light just right. Alex took a deep breath, before resting his hand on Thomas’ cheek. “Thomas? Tommy? I’m home,” he said, gently caressing the other's face. Thomas’ face turned into a frown and he heard Thomas grunt in disapproval before snuggling into his hand. It didn’t last long though as Thomas suddenly shot his eyes open sitting bolt upright in bed. 

 

“Alex!” Thomas said, grinning happily. Then he scowled, looking at the time on the clock next to his bed, “You’re home late.”

 

“I know I know I’m sorry, Washington kept giving me work.” Alex said, trying to placate the other man. 

 

“Damn Washington,” Thomas muttered. Then he seemed to realize the state he was in and blushed profusely, “A-anyway, I just uh. Surprise? Heh, you’re probably really tired though I’ll just get some pj’s on and then we’ll-” Thomas threw his legs over the bed and began to stand up. But before he could Alex put a hand on his shoulder and sat him back down. 

 

 

“No. Please...stay.” Alex felt a shiver run up his spine at the look Thomas gave him. It was vulnerable, full of cautious hope and embarrassment. “I-You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to Thomas. You shouldn’t feel obligated because this is our one month anniversary or something like that. I respect whatever choices you make, whether you go through with this or not. We can always do it another time.” He cupped Thomas’ cheek again and smiled as Thomas curled into it. 

 

“No I want to do this. Really, I do. I wouldn’t have set this all up if I didn’t,” Thomas looked up at him through his eyelashes. 

 

“You’re sure?” Alex asked.

 

Thomas rolled his eyes, “Yes I’m sure now shut up and kiss me.” 

 

Alex did as he was told, leaning down and giving Thomas a quick kiss. “Not before we lay down some rules first. Traffic light system ok? Green is good, Yellow is stop and check in, Red is stop everything now.”

 

“Yeah yeah I know we talked about this that one night a long time ago,” Thomas said impatiently. “Are you done? I have some things I want to show you,” Thomas pointed at the items behind him.

 

“Not quite. Is there anything you absolutely don’t want to do?” Alex asked. 

 

Thomas shrugged, his face flushing slightly, “ I dunno, nothing too crazy I guess. No marks where people can see them, no open wounds etc etc. Just ask me and I’ll give you a color. Now, I uh. . .did a little shopping the other day.” Alex’s eyebrow raised. Shopping? He watched as Thomas’ face heated up even more, “These are things I’d be willing to let you use on me tonight. It’s not much, but all the same it’s more than I’ve ever done before.” 

 

Thomas shuffled a bit to the side and picked up some things from the other side of the bed before displaying them to Alex. He gasped. On the bed were handcuffs and a blindfold. Thomas was right, these were fairly simple items compared to what Alex had done with other people in the past. But knowing this is probably the most Thomas has ever done and the fact that Thomas went out and  _ bought _ these made Alex’s blood rush. He locked eyes with Thomas, “You’re sure?”

 

Thomas nodded, “I’m yours tonight.”

 

Alex took advantage of the fact that he was still standing and squared his shoulders, relishing in the small gasp Thomas made. He cupped both sides of Thomas’ jaw and tilted his face upwards and he could feel the other's rapid pulse where his fingers rested on the sides of his throat. Alex kissed him, hard, leaving no room for question as he bit and pressed at the others lips. Thomas moaned, the sound deep and wanting and Alex grinned. Sitting in the others lap, he kissed him fervently, running his hands up and down the others sides and back and relishing in the little twitches he received. Kissing along Thomas’ jaw to his ear, his whispered huskily, “I, am going to  _ wreck _ you. I’m gonna cuff you to the bed, and I’m going to learn what makes you  _ scream. _ What makes you writhe and beg for more. And  _ then _ , I’m going to fuck you into the mattress until the only thing you can say is my name,” he bit the shell of Thomas’ ear, “How does that sound sugar?” 

 

The sound of Thomas’ keen was like music to his ears, “Oh god  _ please _ Alex.” 

 

“Then get on the bed,” he growled, pushing Thomas’ shoulders back and standing once more. 

 

He watched as Thomas hurried to lay down in the center of his bed, eyes big with uncertainty but also excitement. It made a thrill go through his body, just the thought that Thomas was his tonight made his heart soar. Alex toed off his shoes and socks, keeping eye contact with Thomas all the while. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and loosened his tie slightly, but that was all. He wanted there to be a constant reminder for Thomas of just how naked he was compared to Alex. 

 

Alex stared for a bit, thinking of how to proceed, “On your stomach love. I wanna help you relax first, before I make you go tighter than piano wire.” He smiled as Thomas hurried to obey, flipping onto his stomach and setting his head on his arms, looking at him expectantly. Alex joined him then, sitting on his lower back and resting his hands on his broad shoulders. “You’re tense love. . .relax,” he said, beginning to rub out the knots in his shoulders. Thomas sighed beneath him and he continued his work, pressing firm fingers into resisting muscles until they relaxed and then moving on. Occasionally Thomas would let out a deep moan when Alex massaged a spot that felt particularly good, and Alex would stay there for a while, watching as Thomas’ face relaxed into one of contented bliss. 

 

Once Alex had gotten all of his back and shoulders, he moved on to his neck, stretching and relaxing all of the tight muscles there too. Thomas had trouble with this area, often flinching away from his hands until finally the muscles gave in and he was able to relax once more. Moving on, Alexander massaged at the nape of Thomas’ neck which earned an appreciative groan, before diving his fingers into Thomas’ hair. With a firm grip, Alex began to massage Thomas’ scalp, running his fingers in circles forward and back on the others head. He felt Thomas’ body shiver beneath him and lean his head into his hands, moaning softly, “Aaalex. . .”

 

A smirk graced Alex’s face. He was ready to move on. Firmly, he grabbed a handful of Thomas’ hair and pull his head back until his neck was arched beautifully. Thomas gasped beneath him and Alex could feel his body tense. Leaning down, he nipped at the top of Thomas’ ear before saying, “Hands on the headboard sweetie. Don’t let go till I tell you.” He let his lips graze over the shell of Thomas’ ear teasingly and grinned at the small whine he received in return. Once Thomas obeyed, he continued. 

 

“We’re gonna play a little game. I’m going to do something that I think you’ll like, and you tell me if it feels good, ok?” he whispered, letting his lips flutter against the others ear. 

 

“I, O-ok,” was Thomas’ flustered reply. 

 

Alex grinned, “What, like it when you’re pinned by me, surrounded by my voice? I’ll tell you what I’m gonna do. I’m gonna break you down,  _ wreck _ you, find out what makes you  _ scream _ , and then I’ll take you apart piece by piece until you’re writhing beneath me.” He paused, listening as Thomas’ breath hitched, “And then,  _ Je vais te baiser si fort que la seule chose que tu pourras dire est plus. _ ” 

 

Thomas let out a low groan, and he nipped at the shell of his ear, “How does that sound, mon coeur?” 

 

“S-sounds so fucking good Alex please~”, Thomas whined, shifting beneath him in anticipation. 

 

Alex let his grip on Thomas’ hair tighten just a little bit more, “How does this feel love?” 

 

Thomas let out a breathy moan, “I-it’s ok. Like it better when you kiss me at the same time though, not by itself.” 

 

Hamilton loosened his grip, humming slightly as he ran his fingers once more through Thomas’ hair before pulling them away. He paused, thinking of what he should try next. Deciding to test a theory, Alex lightly trailed his fingers from Thomas’ wrists all the way down to his lower back, letting his fingers drag and draw lazy patterns on the others skin. The muscles beneath his fingers quivered, and Thomas let out a noise that was caught between a giggle and a moan. 

 

“D-dammit Alexander that, h-haha that fucking tickles knock it o-off.” Thomas said, trying to shift away from the teasing fingers. It didn’t escape Alex’s notice, however, that Thomas didn’t let go of the headboard, and a sense of flustered happiness washed over him. 

 

“The mighty Thomas Jefferson is ticklish? Gee, if only people knew,” Alex teased, but nevertheless made his touch slightly more firm, caressing the other's dark skin. He could feel the anticipation and tension build in Thomas, it was obvious the touch was nice but not enough, and Alex loved watching him squirm. Just as he saw Thomas’ mouth open to say something, he dragged his fingers down the other's sides, watching as faint red lines popped up from where his fingers had just been. A ragged gasp of surprise was forced out of Thomas, and Alex felt himself harden at the sound. God it sounded heavenly. 

 

Alex smoothed his hands over the red lines which even now were already fading, “How was that love?”

 

“Surprisingly good,” Thomas said in blunt honesty. “I, I think it was the uh...the anticipation that got me more than anything,” Thomas whispered, hiding his face in embarrassment. 

 

Alex leaned down and began to litter open mouth kisses on Thomas’ back, which got him appreciative shudders and moans, “God you’re so good for me Thomas. You look so beautiful laid out like this for me.” In areas that proved particularly sensitive, like the curve of Thomas’ back just below his neck, he sucked dark hickeys into Thomas’ skin. Even though his skin was already relatively dark, Alex could still see the faint shape of his mark.  _ His. _

 

Alex concluded that Thomas’ back was indeed sensitive, but there wasn’t anything particularly game changing and decided to move on. Sliding off Thomas’ back, Alex said, “Alright, I think that’s it for you on your back. Flip over love, shit is about to go down.” 

 

-

Thomas could feel his heart pounding against his chest as Alex got off of him. He was in blissful agony just from what Alex did to his neck and back, he wasn’t sure if he’d survive if he flipped over. When he did, his voice caught in his throat. Alex’s eyes were dark and full of a predatory glint that had Thomas shuddering in anticipation. He licked his lips, and he watched as Alex zeroed in on the movement. Thomas also couldn’t help but notice that Alex was basically still dressed, his dress shirt open and tie loosened slightly. It looked hot as all hell. 

 

He drew a deep breath as Alex straddled him again, settling on his hips and looking Thomas up and down. Thomas closed his eyes as Alex cupped his jaw, relaxing into the familiar gesture. 

 

“Eyes open.” It wasn’t a suggestion, but a statement, as if this were a fact of life. 

 

Thomas’ eyebrows furrowed and he tried to hide his face in the crook of his arm. Just the idea of looking Alex in the eyes right now made him flush with embarrassment, he was flustered just from a few simple touches, how pathetic is that? 

 

“Thomas.” So many emotions were portrayed in that word alone. Hope. Pride. Nervousness. Caution. And he opened his eyes to see Alex’s million dollar smile. He smiled back. 

 

“I’m. I’m good,” he said finally, making eye contact with Alex and daring him to do his worst.

 

If he thought what Alex was doing earlier was blissful agony, this was a thousand times worse. He was everywhere, his hips, his neck, his mouth fuck he kept grabbing his hair and kissing him  _ just right _ and it was so much he could hardly keep track of what was going on. All he could focus on was holding on to the headboard as tight as he could, and holding Alex’s taunting gaze for as long as he could before succumbing to the moans and shudders wracking his body. Alex kept his touch light and his mouth eager, taunting and teasing him before upping the intensity by biting or dragging his fingers over his skin. It was exhilarating and Thomas could barely breathe, the only thoughts on his mind being Alex and not letting go. 

 

In the middle of a very thorough french kiss, Alex abruptly stopped. Thomas whined, trying to reach Alex and reconnect their lips. But Alex was looking off to the side deep in thought, before turning back to him. 

 

“Do you trust me?” Alex asked cautiously. 

 

“Absolutely.” Thomas didn’t even hesitate.

 

“I’d like to cuff you to the bed, and then blindfold you,” Alex said. “I promise it would feel amazing.” 

 

Thomas thought about it, “That seems ok to me. I did say you’re free to use those on me tonight. Yeah. I’m game.” 

 

He didn’t know what he was getting himself into. 

 

-

 

The suspense was terrible. He could feel Alexander straddling him, could feel the coarse material of his work slacks rubbing against his sides but he couldn’t  _ see _ couldn’t tell where he was going to touch next and even if Thomas tried he couldn’t move his hands couldn’t  _ move _ and it felt so good but so  _ scary _ at the same time and he-

 

“Tommy? Thomas I need you to breath for me.” Thomas hadn’t even realized he was hyperventilating until Alex’s voice cut through the darkness. The blindfold was pulled down to around his neck and he blinked as he saw Alex’s worried gaze. 

 

“Thomas do you want to stop? What’s your color is everything alright?” 

 

“Y-yellow.” Thomas said cautiously, “I need some time to adjust. I think I, I think I got a bit overwhelmed.” 

 

“Of course sweet heart take your time, do you want me to take off the cuffs? We don’t have to do this tonight.” Alex’s voice was tender and gentle, soothing Thomas’ frayed nerves. 

 

“No no it’s ok. I think introducing both the cuffs and the blindfold got me a bit freaked out is all.” Thomas said sheepishly, turning his head so he was hiding in his shoulder. 

 

“Oh don’t be like that! It’s ok really. Take as long as you need.” Alex proceeded to trace patterns lightly on Thomas’ chest, distracting yet calming in the most infuriating of ways. Thomas took the time to come to terms with the feel of the cold metal wrapped around his hands, and the fact he couldn’t move them. Eventually he did get used to it though. 

 

“Ok I think I’m good now.” He said, looking up at Alex who seemed lost in thought. 

 

“Alright, can I put the blindfold on? Or is that a no for tonight.” Alex asked, toying with the fabric around Thomas’ neck. 

 

“I’d like to try the blindfold as well tonight. Just, take is slow at first ok?” was Thomas’ only request. 

 

Alex just nodded, slowly pulling the fabric back up over his eyes. He knew what to expect now, and the darkness wasn’t as scary as it had been the first time. Thomas waited in anticipation, trying to guess where Alex would touch him first. It didn’t come. He shifted uneasily, and he could still feel the roughness of Alexander's work pants, but he was just  _ sitting there _ doing nothing and it was not fair not one bit. Clenching his hands, he tried to stay patient he really did but Alex wasn’t doing anything and it was killing him. 

 

Just as he opened his mouth to complain, a fluttering touch skittered over his collar bones. A gasp escaped him, and he heard a quiet chuckle from above him. “You bastar-” He was cut off as Alex pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. It was tantalizingly slow and it had Thomas melting into the mattress. Hands caressed his body from his collarbones down to his hips and back up again, the light touch making him twitch and his skin tingle. 

 

“Mmmph,  _ Alex, _ ” Thomas moaned, pressing his body up against Alexander's as much as he could. He felt the others hands falter as he said his name, and a self satisfied smirk graced his face. The sharp sensation of fingers digging into his sides and dragging down quickly made his expression change to one of pleasure. What really surprised him though, was the feeling of Alex’s mouth on his skin. It was hot and  _ wet _ and so unpredictable, and he could feel the bruises and bite marks as they formed on his skin. Thomas swears he can hear Alex muttering things into his skin, about how beautiful he looked laid out like this for him and how  _ he was doing so well _ and it made his heart soar and his cheeks flush even more than they already were. 

 

“Alex more  _ please _ ,” Thomas said between moans, arching up into him. He had said he wanted to take it slow earlier but now it was  _ too slow _ and  _ shit _ Alex’s mouth was so good but he needed more it was too teasing too light and it was driving Thomas  _ insane. _

 

“What do you need sugar?” Alex asked, and he felt the others slightly calloused hand teasingly flutter from the v of his hips to the side of his throat and it made his whole body shiver. 

 

“I-I don’t know, need more need  _ you  _ just need need I want-”, even though Alexander was only touching and kissing him, already he felt like he was about to explode. The teasing and the  _ suspense _ were killing him and he couldn’t describe what he needed he just  _ needed _ and he knew Alexander could give it to him. 

 

“Shhh, I’ve got you love.” Said Alex, and he could feel him get off and then resettle between his legs and suddenly a hand was on his cock and  _ holy fuck- _

 

Thomas moaned loudly, arching his hips as much as he could into Alex’s hand, eliciting an amused chuckle. But then there was a forearm on his hips pressing  _ down _ and now he was trapped and it wasn’t enough he needed  _ more  _ but the hand on his cock was light and teasing now and it felt so  _ good. _

 

“Oh god  _ Alex _ f-feels so good more  _ please _ .” Thomas stuttered, trying to cant his hips up but to no avail.

 

And suddenly Alex was talking into his ear, voice deep and so god damn  _ hot _ and he shivered at his words, “Does it feel good? God you should see yourself, you look so beautiful. So strong and yet you submit  _ so good _ for me.”

 

Thomas was babbling now, a litany of  _ yes _ ’s and  _ only for you only my Alexander _ and he could feel the way Alex shuddered above him and it was reassuring, knowing he wasn’t the only one falling apart like this. 

 

 

Alex’s hand left his cock completely and an embarrassing whine left his lips. “Gonna fuck you now, _faites-vous crier mon nom.”_ Alexander murmured, before he felt him leaning off to the side of the bed to get the lube.  Thomas knew _exactly_ what that last part meant, and he’d be lying if his cock didn’t twitch at the sound of it. It was the way Alexanders voice changed to match the language he was speaking, deepening into a rumbling purr that made his stomach do flips. 

 

He felt Alex settle back between his legs and then tensed slightly as he heard the pop of the lube opening. He could hear Alex pause and he felt bad for being nervous but he couldn’t help it, he didn’t know what to expect and he was so out of his depth here. 

 

“Is everything ok Thomas?” Alex asked softly, a trace of concern edging his voice. 

 

“Y-yeah,” Thomas murmured, trying to hide his face again, “Just nervous is all.” He felt Alex’s hand on his face before being led into a gentle kiss that made his heart melt. The gentle yet persistent kisses made his tension wash away and he sighed, relaxing into the bed once more. 

 

“Better?” Alex murmured, their lips inches apart. 

 

Thomas smiled, “Yeah.” 

 

“Good,” he felt Alex go back down once again and sighed as the other left gentle kisses on the insides of his thighs. Even though he wasn’t as nervous, he couldn’t help but let out a surprised gasp as Alex began to prep him. Those nimble fingers entering and scissoring in such a way that made him see stars. He’d never be able to look at those hands again. He’d peer over at the others desk and see those fingers elegantly wrapped around a pen and all he’ll be able to think about is the way Alex is stretching him and  _ teasing _ him. Always teasing, hitting that spot almost but not quite, enough for Thomas to know what he was missing out on and he whined, trying to plant his feet so he could grind down but his feet kept slipping and he just needed  _ more _ but Alex wasn’t giving it to him but he  _ needed it so bad _ . 

 

_ “What do you need, Thomas?” _

 

That voice was going to be the death of him. 

 

-

 

_ He was the luckiest man alive.  _

 

He watched as Thomas strained against his bonds, muscles tensed and body practically writhing on the bed. Sweat made his dark skin shimmer in the candlelight, but his face. Oh his  _ face _ , was the best part. His mouth was open, lush lips red and almost swollen from Thomas unconsciously biting on them the whole night, and the parts of his eyebrows that weren’t covered by the blindfold were upturned in pleasure. Alex could see that Thomas’ cheeks were warm, and a deep redness was barely visible underneath his beautifully dark skin. 

 

_ “What do you need Thomas?” _ he purred, knowing how his voice affected the man beneath him. He chuckled as he watched Thomas shudder and then let out a string of curses. With his free hand, Alex hooked one of Thomas’ legs onto his shoulder, before biting into the sensitive skin near his knee.  _ “Answer me,” _ he growled, relishing in the moan he received. He watched as Thomas fumbled for words, it was satisfying seeing the usually poised and eloquent man suddenly come undone beneath him. When it was obvious he wouldn’t be able to make a reasonable sentence, Alex took matters into his own hands. He removed his fingers so he could lean up and whisper right in Thomas’ ear,  “What’s wrong love, at a loss for words? Am I teasing you too much? Do you just want me to finally  _ fuck you? _ I’ve kept you waiting long enough haven’t I. I just couldn’t help myself, you look so pretty all strung out for me, moaning so pretty with the most  _ sinful _ expressions on your face. You’ll get what you want, all you have to say is  _ please. _ ” He bit Thomas’ ear lightly for good measure, and the other’s response was almost immediate. 

 

“Oh god  _ please _ Alexander, need you so bad.” Alex let out a surprised moan as Thomas rolled his hips up to meet his, and he quickly shucked off his work pants and boxers, grinning when Thomas squirmed with impatience. He stroked himself, rolling on a condom and making sure there was plenty of lube before slowly entering Thomas. 

 

Thomas’ pleasured gasp was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard. Alex kept pressing in until finally their hips met, both of them panting at the exhilarating feeling. “You good?” Alex asked, voice straining as he forced himself to keep still. All Thomas could do was nod, and Alex moaned when Thomas rolled his hips. “Alright then,” he said with a laugh before he began thrusting gently. He knew he’d said earlier that he’d fuck him,  _ wreck _ him, but it was obvious to Alex now that that’s not what Thomas needed. He needed it gentle yet persistent with just enough teasing to make him whine and he could definitely provide that. 

 

Alexander was overwhelmed by how  _ good _ Thomas felt around him and he’s at a loss for words, all he can do is moan and grip Thomas’ thighs in a grip so tight he knows he’ll leave bruises. And fuck Thomas is most definitely  _ not being fair _ , because he keeps saying his name in the most sinfully desperate voice he can manage and Alex doesn’t think he’ll last if Thomas keeps that up. 

 

Alex knows when he hits Thomas’ prostate because when he does the guy practically  _ screams _ , voice hoarse and he tightens up around Alex so nice that Alex can’t help but moan and soon he’s hitting that spot every time. He’s rocketing towards the edge faster than he’d like to, but the feel of Thomas so tight around him and watching the other’s face contort into pleasure was almost too much for him. But not now  _ not yet _ it was too soon, he had to make this moment last forever but he couldn’t because it just felt too  _ good  _ and he had to make this moment the best moment Thomas has ever had. But his release is inevitable, and when he feels himself teetering on the edge, he reaches up and pulls down the blindfold around Thomas’ face. 

 

He watches as the other opens his eyes god those  _ beautiful _ eyes, full to the brim with love and awe and pleasure and then Thomas  _ the bastard _ says, “ _ Alexander _ ,” in the most loving way possible and that’s what does him in. He moans Thomas’ name as he cums, feeling Thomas tightening around him as he cums as well, and he slows his thrusts before stopping completely. Leaning forward, he collapses on Thomas’ chest, listening to their panting breaths and Thomas’ rapid heart beat. 

 

“Christ Alexander,” he hears Thomas say above him and then he’s giggling, laughing so hard he feels tears come to his eyes and soon they’re both laughing, their hearts full to the brim with love and joy. 

 

Gently, Alexander pulls out and tosses the condom away before crawling up and undoing the cuffs around Thomas’ wrists. Massaging them gently, he asks, “How do your wrists feel?”

 

“A little worse for wear, but ultimately pretty good,” he replied, chuckling at Alex. “You don’t have to dote on me, I’m not made of glass.”

 

“But after care is really important,” he insists, doing a once over of Thomas’ body to make sure he hadn’t drawn blood or anything else like that. 

 

“You’re just a big softie,” teases Thomas. 

 

“Yeah yeah whatever,” Alex says, a light blush crossing his face. 

 

“After the sex we just had,  _ that _ is what makes you blush?!” Thomas says incredulously, sitting up and wrapping his arms around him. “God I love you,” he murmurs before kissing him. 

 

Alex is so shocked by the admission of love it takes a second for him to kiss Thomas back. But when he does he pours all of his emotions into it, his love and happiness and he can almost feel the pinprick of tears filling his eyes. “I love you too,” he says once they pull apart. And then they’re both grinning like idiots, Alex grinning so hard his cheeks hurt. “Let me clean you up,” he said, reaching for the tissue box on the bedside table before cleaning them both off. 

 

Alex rid himself of the rest of his clothes and laid down on the bed, pulling Thomas down beside him and cuddling him close. They laid there for who knows how long, snuggling into each other until they felt like they were one being, their hearts fusing back together after years of heartbreak. 

 

Alex was almost asleep when he heard Thomas whisper, “Thank you.”

 

“For what?” he asked, looking into Thomas’ insistent eyes.

 

“For catching me.” 

 

Alex’s heart soared. He thought about it for a moment, before he said, “I think we caught eachother.”

 

There was a pause. 

 

“I suppose you’re right.” 

 

And then they’re falling asleep, limbs tangling together in a giant heap on the bed. Their hearts truly at rest in each others loving embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys sick of italics yet? Thought so. One thing you'll learn to know about me is I love my italics. (And my ellipses) so get used to it! ;p Anyway, I know I said this is the end of this fic (technically i is, I'm marking it as complete after this chapter) but I also have an idea for a cute little epilogue chapter that I swear will make you laugh your ass off, so stay tuned for that! In the comments, please let me know what you thought of this fic, how I can improve for next time, and also any requests you have! I have a lot of new fics I have in mind I'd like to write, but I'd love to hear what you guys think, and would also like to know if you want me to expand any of the other little drabbles I've posted in this series as well. OH ALSO. I'M TERRIBLE AT TAGS SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I'VE MISSED ANY, OR IF THERE IS A MORE COMMON TAG FOR THE THING IM TRYING TO DESCRIBE. THANKS!!


End file.
